Typically, wedding bouquets, corsages and boutonnieres are fashioned of live flowers which, while attractive when first made, have a short life span and eventually must be discarded. They also require extra care such as refrigeration.
On the other hand, porcelain flowers offer the advantage of permanency thereby allowing them to become wedding keepsakes as long as desired. Additionally, the weight of a porcelain flower is comparable to a conventional watered bouquet holder.
By this invention, a method of making a porcelain flower includes the steps of extending a wire through an apertured finding, twisting the free ends of the wire, forming an amount of porcelain compound into a flat sheet, cutting the shape of a flower petal out of the flat sheet, and wrapping the flower petal around the twisted wires.
The porcelain flower comprises an apertured finding with a wire extending therethrough and downwardly therefrom. The free ends of the wire are twisted and wrapped in floral tape to form a stem. Multiple planar flower petals are disposed in flat layered relation and secured to the stem.